A Girl Like Me
by bitexbrittany
Summary: Something horrible happens. It changes the lives of Alice and Bella. Will the help of Jasper Hale from THE group make things better? And what happens when Bella falls for a guy that she swore that she'll hate forever. Better Than It Sounds. O:


**Well, hello there! I decided to delete the older version of this story, because as I read through it, it made me very angry, and made me want to throw the computer across the room. I'm sorry for those of you who actually read it. Haha. :P **

**And another thing ; I might be deleting stories, but saving them on my computer.. That way I will try to finish one story at a time. **

**So tell me what TWO stories you would like me to keep up on here, and continue writing. [ & The AIM story is finished, so it will stay up. ]**

**DISCLAMIER: I**** don't own The Twilight Series.**

There was nothing that I hated more than the word 'love'. I detested it, and it made me sick. Every time I heard it, it gave me chills. Too many people use it nowadays, and half of the time, they don't mean it. So, the word has become worthless. Especially to me.

My best friend, Alice thought she was in love once. His name was Michael, and I knew he was trouble from the start. I wanted her to be happy though, so I accepted him. He treated her nice and acted like a gentleman, in beginning at least. Michael always started fights with her, and it was awful but they always made up. One day, they went to some restaurant for a date, and was supposed to go to his house for a movie afterwards, but he ended up raping her! He bruised her badly, and it made my stomach churn when I saw them.

She called me crying one night. I could barely make out the words, but I knew I had to go over to her house. Something was definitely wrong.

I rushed over to her house, and didn't even bother to knock. When I walked in, she was sitting on her couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She was a mess. It made my heart break seeing her like this. I took her in my arms and held her for the rest of the night. She told me the awful story, and I was very furious. I wanted to hurt him in every way, so that he could know just how she was feeling. It made me so emotional sitting there with her It was like some movie you would see on lifetime or something, only it was real. And it had happened to my best friend.

I wrapped her around in the blanket and told her I'd be right back. I ran down the stairs to her basement. Now, I know it sounds really weird, me leaving my best friend alone when she needs me the most, but there was something I needed to get. I quickly found the freezer, and opened it up. When I spotted what I needed, a smile formed on my face. I grabbed the container of chocolate ice cream, went to the kitchen to grab spoons, and ran back to Alice. Our mothers wouldn't approve of this, but I didn't care what she thinks. Well, not tonight anyways. Chocolate always made things a little bit better.

We sat there, eating ice cream and talking the night away. That's what we always do. Whenever one of us needs the other one, we go to their houses and try to make them feel better. It's always been like that, and it probably always will be. I wouldn't change it for the world. We'd always be there for each other.

In the morning, we told Alice's mom and she filed a report. I called Paige's, where Alice and I work, and told them we needed the day off for a family emergency. The whole day was a mess, but I was with Alice the whole time.

Michael, the guy who raped Alice, and his family had to move away. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but they moved one day and we never saw him again. Which is a good thing, of course because he caused Alice so much pain. Way too much to handle.

It's been two weeks since the whole Michael deal. We didn't really talk about it anymore. We try to forget about it, so she can move on. I know she can't just forget about it, but she wants to try. Today was our day to work. We worked at the cashier at Paige's. I loved it because Alice's lane was right next to mine. We had to wear ugly red aprons with a plastic name tags saying _Hello! I'm Bella, How can I help you? _We took a lot of pictures on our break so we can have memories. I have a collection of all the pictures we have taken here. I take my camera with me most days, depending on what I'm wearing.

I walked in with her by my side. We went to our lanes and turned on the light.

This is how ever day goes. Go there, check people's items out, take a break, check more items out, and then go home.

It didn't really bother me. I got money to spend when I go to the mall, and I worked next to my best friend.

I didn't have to ask my mom or dad for any money. It's not like they would give it to me any way. They would say I need to earn it, or some other bull crap like that. They want me to live the life _they _want. It's completely retarded, if you ask me.

Now, don't get me wrong. My mother and I are very close She's helped me through a lot of stuff. She has always been there for me. When we first moved here, I went to her almost every day and told her everything. Even though I'm a junior and parted away from my mom, I still talk to her like that. Sometimes that is. She can get really annoying sometimes.

So can my dad. He likes to have fun. He isn't like your normal dad who is strict and makes you do this and that. He truly is a child at heart, and sometimes acts more immature than me. My dad likes to embarrass me. But either way, they're still family. I know they mean well, and I love them to death.

Ah, One o'clock had finally came. Time for our break! We packed ourselves a little lunch bag.

We took the bag and went outside. That's where we normally have our break. Out by the bench, and if we don't, we go to the break room.

Alice and I talked most of the time. Tomorrow is our first day of school, and I was nervous. We're juniors this year, very exciting. I'm supposed to go over to her house and help her with her clothes and stuff. Typical Alice. I am actually quite excited for tomorrow, I have a feeling something is going to happen.

--

I woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Normally I have to, so that it would wake me up. If I didn't keep rubbing my eyes, I would have fallen asleep. I got tired of standing so I decided the shower was over.

After I wrapped myself in a towel, I went to my room. I had no idea what to wear. This was the one thing I hated about the first day. You have to try and make yourself look good.

I grabbed my blue long-sleeved shirt and some jeans, and put them on. I straightened my hair and threw on my shoes to run over to Alice's.

She was standing inside of her closet. Her hair was a mess, and she had clothes everywhere. I laughed softly to myself.

Alice turned around, holding two shirts; one red and one pink.

"Red." I told her. She looked good in that color.

She grabbed the pair of pants that she had decided on and slipped them on. She went to the bathroom, to fix her hair and makeup.

The clock read 7:45, the perfect time to leave for school.

We ran to her car, and drove off.

I started to get nervous. I was trying to find some music on the radio. There was some things I liked, but I kept on twisting the dial.

"Bella! Calm yourself! You're going to break my dial." Alice told me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry." I mumbled and settled on the station it was on.

She pulled up into the school, and quickly found a parking spot. The place was crowded.

All the kids were outside catching up with their friends.

"Oh, you've gotten tanner!" and "Did you dye your hair? So cute!"

They act like they haven't seen them in over a year.

Our school population wasn't small, but yet it wasn't big either. It was just the right size. Well, that's what I thought anyway.

I opened up my door and stepped out. This is it, no turning back.

Now, I know I sound really dramatic, but the first day of school always gets to me.

I looked around. There were all those people, hanging out in their little groups. The group of preps, the group of jocks, the group of jocks, and then there was _the _group. They weren't any of those. They were popular, yes. I just don't know how to describe it.

I was standing next to Alice, waiting to see if she was ready or now.

I sighed, "Well, here goes nothing."

Then we were off. We were separated while we got our schedules. I had Geometry, History, Lunch, P.E., Child Development, and Biology.

I went to go find Alice. She grabbed my schedule from my hand.

"Damn it." She said.

I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "We only have one class together, and it's Child Development."

I took both papers. "Hey, at least we get lunch together."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course."

We both laughed. We had 10 minutes until the bell rang for our first class to start, so Alice and I walked around.

"So are you excited about being back in school?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yeah. Actually, I am kind of happy to be back. It's better than being stuck at home or at work."

"You can say that again." I laughed.

"Yeah, but it gets us money to go shopping. Speaking of shopping…" She began.

I glared at her, "Oh, no. Don't you even say it."

She pouted. "But Bella, we haven't been shopping in a while."

I started walking away, pretending to ignore her.

Alice walked in front of me and stopped. She narrowed her eyes, and then pouted, using her big blue eyes against me.

"Fine, Alice." I sighed.

She cheered, and clapped her hands. "It's going to be so much fun, Bella."

"That's what you always say." I told her.

The bell rang in two minutes, so we started walking towards our classes.

Her classroom was across from mine; she gave me another glare and then smiled, turning into her classroom.

"Damn pixie." I muttered, and walked into my Geometry class. Geometry and me didn't go well together, especially not in the morning.

The teacher spent most of the time reading these papers to us. Telling us the rules of her class, and what she expects from us, and everything else teachers go over on the first day of school. She handed us our books, and told us that we'd be needing it tomorrow.

Oh joy. The bell rang, and I quickly stood up. I went to meet Alice in the hall, and we started off towards our second hour.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"Spanish III" She sighed. I knew that she hated Spanish.

"What about your other classes? What do you have?"

"First hour I have Chemistry. Second hour I have Spanish III. Third hour I have Drawing. Fourth hour I have Child Development, obviously. And then I have P.E. fifth hour." She said.

"Oh, well, it's not that bad." I said.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, why are you taking Biology again?" She asked.

"I'm not, I'm taking the Advanced Biology this year." I told her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

We split up and went to our different hallways.

History was quite boring. The teacher had already planned out our assigned seats, so we got those after about 40 minutes into the class.

I sat next to some girl who looked like she never bathed, and to my other side was Jasper Hale.

Remember _that _group I was talking about earlier? Yeah, he was in that group. Him as well as Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen. Apparently, they were cousins, but Edward has lived with him ever since he was a young boy. I'm not sure why, and I don't think I really cared. Edward was an asshole. Also, Rosalie Hale hung out with them too. She was Jasper's twin, and a real bitch apparently.

Just like my first hour class, the teacher talked on about the rules and everything else, and gave us our books.

The bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

I found Alice, and we headed towards the salad bar. They didn't just have salad, they had pretty much everything there.

She got a pretzel and cheese, and I got a fruit salad. We headed off to our table that we usually sat at last year with Jessica and her friends.

"Oh my gosh. I've missed you guys so much!" Alice said as we sat down.

Alice sat down across from Jessica. I found myself a seat between Alice and Angela.

Jessica and Alice were having a conversation about clothes.

I turned to Angela and smiled. "Hey, Ang. How was your summer?"

She gave me a soft smile. "It was good, I spent most of the time with my dad in Canada for some trip."

"Really? What's it like up there?" My eyes lightened up at this conversation, I had always wanted to go to Canada.

"It was so much fun, Bella! It was really cold there. You'll have to come up there some time with me." She smiled.

I laughed, "Yeah."

We ate our lunch quickly, because we were running out of time. We spent most of the time talking to each other, and catching up.

I threw my trash away, and walked towards the gym.

I hated P.E. I was no good at it when I was younger, and I'm still not any good at it.

The teacher came out, and did attendance. She then gave us our numbers that we would have to stand on when we were done getting dressed.

She told us to bring our clothes tomorrow, because we would begin playing flag football.

We had extra time at the end of the class, so we were able to sit around and talk.

Every one walked over to the bleachers, and I followed.

I really didn't have any friends in this class. I looked around to see if I knew anyone. Edward Cullen turned his head to look at me, gave me a weird look, and then turned back around.

Whatever then. I pulled out Wuthering Heights from my bag, and began reading. I had read this book so many times that it was crazy.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw that Mike Newton was sitting next to me.

"Hi, Mike." I said

He looked happy, like he thought I would have forgotten his name over the summer.

--

Child Development went by fast; there were only girls in our class.

I guess guys are too embarrassed to take this class. I laughed quietly to myself.

I went to my Biology class. The teacher had the seating chart posted on the wall.

Are you serious? It's the first freaking day of school.

I walked over to where I was sitting. Sitting next to my seat, was Edward Cullen.

Ah, shit. This was going to be interesting.

--

Finally, the day had ended and I went to Alice's car.

She was a few minutes late to the car, but when she got in, she sped off to Paige's.

Oh lovely, another day at work. I sighed loudly.

**Hello, again.**

**Haha, so how did you guys like it? Better than the other one? I hope so. O:**

**This might be my longest chapter I have ever wrote; it was eight pages long. (:**

**So anyway.**

**REMEMBER TO PICK THE TWO STORIES YOU WANT TO KEEP ON HERE FOR ME TO CONTINUE.**

**Review, please? :)**


End file.
